The Gang Gets Drunk
by Shadyyyy
Summary: This a funny story for a change. Ulrich and Odd wake up after a wild party at Yumi's and have no idea what happened. Ulrich slowly remembers the debauchery the night before... But is he right about what really happened? Lemon between Ulrich and Yumi. Rated M for Lemons, Some Strong Graphic Violence, and Language . Pairings: UxY, EDIT: Mix of humor and suspense. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has some lemons. No flames please in the reviews, please. Only pm me if you want to flame.**

Ulrich Stern opened his eyes to find himself on the floor of Yumi Ishiyama's living room. He had a throbbing headache and a significant amount of drool coming from his mouth. He realized he was clad only in his boxers and could not find his clothes. _Jesus, what the hell happened last night? _He wondered, walking into the kitchen to grab some coffee. He poured himself and cup and sat down at the kitchen table. All of a sudden, a quite hung over and unusually calm Odd Della Robbia walked into the kitchen.

"What happened last night, Ulrich?" Odd asked, stumbling toward the table. He too was in his boxers, and it looked like someone had written something on his chest in lipstick. It appeared to read KICK ME but could not really be deciphered. He also had a bloody head wound like someone whacked him with a brick.

"You tell me." Ulrich responded.

"Jesus Christ, Ulrich. Get me a cup of coffee before I pass out." Odd demanded, hanging over the table like he was going to puke.

"Sure thing. Let me get up." Ulrich grabbed a cup of coffee for Odd.

"Shit." Odd cursed as he took a sip.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ulrich inquired.

"Like 6:00 PM last night, when we left to get here." Odd slammed his head on the table and passed out.

Ulrich got up and started walking around the house. He found alcohol containers all over the living room floor, and a strong odor of marijuana and cigarette smoke, and what appeared to be blood stains on the floor near the couch. There were empty bags of chips and Oreo's everywhere. Ulrich sipped his coffee and slowly remembered the night before.

* * *

6:00 PM Last Night…

Kadic Academy was always quiet after dinner, with few people doing anything. Ulrich and Odd were in their room trying to decide what to bring to Yumi's.

"Let's see, we need chips, dip, Oreo's, and alcohol." Odd was thinking out loud.

"I got you, Odd." Ulrich got off his bed and opened the drawer below his bed to reveal a large supply of alcohol. In it were several bottles of vodka, a few six-packs of Budweiser, several Corona Ice and a bottle of…

"Sake? Are you fucking crazy?" Odd yelled. "That is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted since Brussels sprouts! Why the hell would you get that?"

"Well, Yumi's Japanese, so I figured why not get her Japanese wine?" Ulrich began. "I also got this." He pulled out a large bag of marijuana that was also in the drawer.

"Oh shit, man! I'm all pumped up now, let's go to Yumi's!" Odd jumped up and threw on his hoodie and flew out of the door.

* * *

Yumi's House, One Hour Later

Yumi's parents and Hiroki were on vacation for the week, and Yumi decided not to go in order to spend time with her friends. Tonight, Yumi was expecting Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy Belpois, Aelita Schaeffer, and William Dunbar to all show up. Odd and Ulrich were the first to arrive. Yumi opened the door to greet them.

"Hi guys! What did you bring?" Yumi took their coats and hung them up.

"I got vodka, Budweiser, Corona, and for you sake." Ulrich answered, handing her the bottle of sake.

"Thanks, Ulrich." Yumi took the alcohol from him and put it on the kitchen table.

"And he got a bag of weed, too!" Odd chimed in.

"Cool, I got a bowl for us, too." Yumi took the bag of weed from Ulrich and set it on the table. "Have a seat in the living room while we wait for Jeremy and Aelita to get here.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jeremy and Aelita arrived. Yumi collected their stuff and put it in the closet. William showed up right after with a large bag of coke and a bottle of scotch. After everyone was settled in the living room, they began to chat.

"This week has been good, don't you think?" Yumi poured herself a glass of sake and drank it.

"Jesus, Yumi. You're gonna get tanked tonight." Odd observed.

"That's my plan." She responded with a belch after her statement.

Ulrich sat in the corner rolling weed joints for everyone. He didn't say too much. He rolled six joints and passed them out to everyone.

"Thanks, Ulrich!" Odd enthusiastically replied.

"No problem." He quietly responded. "Here, pass around this lighter." Ulrich handed Odd a small disposable lighter and everyone lit their joints. The only ones who didn't immediately cough were Ulrich and Yumi.

"Damn, you guys are weak. You've all really never smoked before?" Ulrich projected. They all shook their heads.

Yumi took a puff of her joint and asked everyone a question. "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

"Sure!" everyone answered in unison.

"But we're gonna play a little different. Every time someone does a dare, you have to take a shot. Make sense?" Yumi announced.

Everyone accepted and Yumi began. "Ulrich, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He took a puff of his joint and blew out smoke.

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Oooooh!" everyone else chorused.

"Shit, alright, alright." He put out his joint in the ashtray. "This'll be historic."

Ulrich leaned in and sucked face with Yumi very roughly for thirty seconds, then pulled away and they both gasped for air.

"That was intense," Yumi began. "Now, Ulrich, pick your poison." She held out the bottles for Ulrich to choose.

"Vodka," Ulrich motioned to the vodka bottle. "Pour me a shot, Yumi!"

She poured him a shot and he downed it in one gulp.

"Jesus, Ulrich!" William commented.

"William, truth or dare?" Ulrich glared at him.

"Truth."

"Do you jack off to Yumi?" Ulrich drank another shot. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Yes." William bowed his head and blushed under his black bangs.

Everyone looked at Yumi.

She finally broke the silence of stares. "Hey, I don't give a shit. He can fantasize about whoever the hell he wants!"

William raised his head. "Odd, truth or dare?"

"Dare, bitch!" Odd enunciated as he took a long puff of his joint.

"Since you're such a pussy all the time, I dare you to fight me!"

"Well, alright. Rules?

"First, take off your shirt and pants. Boxers only. Weapons are allowed if you can reach them. There's a time limit, thirty seconds. Ulrich, keep track of time." William and Odd stripped down to their boxers and struck fighting positions.

"GO!" Ulrich yelled.

William punched Odd square in the chest, and then in the head, knocking him to the ground. Odd got up and tackled William to the ground, and laid on top of him, and struck him several times in the face. William kicked Odd off of him and reached for an empty beer bottle and smashed him in the forehead, breaking the bottle and knocking Odd unconscious.

"Stop!" Ulrich shouted.

William got up, and dusted himself off and put his clothes back on while looked at the unconscious Odd, who laid there and didn't move for several minutes, a large trail of blood coming from his head.

"William, you just knocked Odd unconscious!" Aelita said in a panicked manner.

"Someone put some ice on it!" Jeremy implored.

"On it," Yumi got up and went into the kitchen and returned with an ice pack, which she place on Odd's forehead. The touch of the ice to his head made the blonde wake with a a start.

"What the FUCK!" Odd gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "What's going on?"

"William hit you in the head." Yumi pressed the ice pack against his head as she spoke.

"William, you shithead!" Odd screamed as he lunged at William, and sucker-punched him in the head.

The two scuffled a little bit until Ulrich separated them. "Odd!"

"What, Ulrich?!" Odd bellowed as he was being restrained.

"You still have to take a shot. What'll it be?"

"Budweiser." Odd calmly responded as Ulrich got off of him and let him go.

He took the shot that Ulrich poured and downed it, and then laid down.

"Jeremy, truth or dare?" Odd muttered.

"Truth." Jeremy finally spoke up.

"When was the last time you and Aelita kissed?"

"Uhh, last night?" Jeremy answered as everyone started laughing hysterically.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to… " Odd didn't even finish his sentence when he passed out and his head fell next to Ulrich's leg,

"Yumi, truth or dare?" Jeremy asked.

Yumi paused. "Dare."

"I dare you to chug that entire bottle of vodka. You don't have to do the shot afterwards."

"Jeremy, I'm going to die!"

"We'll see about that."

Taking a deep breath, Yumi drank the rest of the vodka bottle, to everyone's amazement. When she was finished, she threw the bottle across the room, smashing it against the wall. She then got up and ran into the bathroom with Ulrich at her heels. They closed the door, and Ulrich held Yumi's hair while she threw up endlessly into the toilet. When she finished, she turned to Ulrich and said seductively, "You wanna shower with me, Ulrich?"

"Yeah, sure." He responded. Ulrich ripped off Yumi's shirt, and his own. He turned on the water, and started kissing Yumi passionately. She took of her bra without leaving his lips, and he grabbed her breasts as she moaned with pleasure. Their lips separated, and then she took of her pants and panties, leaving her naked. Ulrich then started feeling an immense erection in his pants, and said, "Yumi, I never realized until now how beautiful you are." In response, she ripped off his pants, leaving him in his boxers with a large tenting visible to her. She whispered in his ear "And how horny, and drunk, and high I am too?" Ulrich blushed and then nodded gently. He ripped off his boxers and they entered the shower and began to thrust into each other. The amount of steam coming off of them was incredible. She then kneeled down and started sucking Ulrich's dick, which dramatically swelled in size. Ulrich moaned considerably as he shouted "Yumi, stop! I'm gonna cum and don't want to cum in your mouth!"

Yumi obliged and they resumed traditional intercourse. As they both reached climax, Ulrich shot his emission into Yumi's tenting pussy and he thought to himself, _How could anything be wetter than water?_ She then sat down in on end of the tub, and Ulrich in the other. They sat there and tried to catch their breath, as they could hardly believe they just lost their virginities.

* * *

"Aw, Christ. What could they possibly be doing in there?" Jeremy anxiously exclaimed.

"I bet you they're having sex!" Odd said in a "na-na" manner.

"Will you just shut the fuck up?" Hissed William, who was drunk as a skunk, and still taking shots of the vodka in the corner.

"Make me, faggot!" Odd taunted, and soon realized his poor choice of words as William punched him in the head again, so hard the others were sure that Odd received a concussion.

"Y'know William, as much as Odd deserved that, you really shouldn't have done that, you're gonna put him a coma." Aelita warned.

"Aelita, the only thing I put him in was his corner." William sarcastically remarked.

Aelita sighed and everyone continued waiting for Ulrich and Yumi to come out of the bathroom.

* * *

Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama sat naked in the bathtub still, not saying much until Ulrich finally spoke up.

"Yumi, why didn't we do that sooner?"

"Good question!" Yumi laid her head back against the tub.

"Alright, I think we're clean now, let's dry off." Ulrich said as he shut off the water and helped Yumi out of the tub after he exited. They grabbed towels and dried off. Ulrich realized that they tore their clothes to shreds during foreplay.

"Damn it!" Ulrich cursed as he put his boxers back on. "Yumi, the only thing that isn't torn to shreds are my boxers, how am I going to manage to look normal?"

"Well," Yumi began. "Odd's probably going to only be in his for the remainder of the night if he stays unconscious like he is now."

_Good point, _Ulrich thought. _Odd's never ashamed of his scrawny body, so why should I be ashamed of my muscular physique? _Yumi put on her panties and a bathrobe and exited, Ulrich right behind her.

**A/N: R&R, follow for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy shit!" Jeremy hollered. "You guys actually had sex?"

"Yeah, and it felt awesome!" Yumi announced in a very drunken manner. "Are you jealous, Jeremy?"

"No, I just…"

"Yeah, Jeremy. You and Aelita should really just go for it!" Ulrich interrupted, putting his arm around Jeremy.

"We will when we're ready, Ulrich. Hey can somebody pass me a Budweiser?" William passed Jeremy a Budweiser and got one for himself.

"Hey Yumi, we should get that bowl ready." Ulrich told Yumi.

"You're right, let me go get it." Yumi got up and retrieved the bowl, which was colored in a zebra-esque pattern of green and black. Yumi also grabbed the rest of the weed and began stuffing it into the bowl.

"Hey Aelita, truth or dare?" Yumi asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever masturbated?"

"No. I've thought about it, but thought it was a real dirty thing to do."

"No, no, no," Yumi started. "It's a perfectly natural thing to do. It's called living a little. Having fun. Bowl's ready! Who wants the first hit?"

"I'll take it," William volunteered, taking the pipe and lighter from Yumi. He put his thumb on the carb and lit it, taking a giant inhale. "This is good shit, Ulrich." He exhaled and past the bowl around as everyone took a hit.

After everyone was quite high, Ulrich made a suggestion. "Hey Yumi, is that a karaoke machine over there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We gotta do karaoke!"

"No," William interrupted. "You guys can't sing, you're so drunk you guys need some coke to give you guys energy."

"Damn, William, you're absolutely right!" Ulrich snapped his fingers.

"Well get over here, I've got some lines prepared. "

The five remaining Lyoko warriors snorted several lines with a euro note. They had never felt this much of a rush in their lives. They felt like the Tasmanian Devil. They could not sit down, and were as jittery as ever. They were thankful Odd was unconscious, because there was no chance in hell they would have let him near the coke. He would be them times ten.

* * *

As soon as Yumi had finished setting up the machine onto the TV, the gang sat around and were thinking about what song they wanted to choose. Ulrich was rummaging through the selections and pulled out one CD and put it in and picked up the microphone.

Ulrich began singing to the microphone: "Do you have the time to listen to me whine?" Everyone started laughing immediately. "About nothing and everything all at once?"

"God damn Ulrich, you are a fucking basket case!" William cackled.

"I am one of those melodramatic fools, neurotic to the bone, no doubt about it!"

Ulrich started dancing stupidly while singing. "Sometimes I give myself the creeps. Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me. It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up. Am I just paranoid, or am I just stoned?"

"You're just stoned." The other four said in unison.

"Ulrich, get off the mic and let a pro show you how it's done." Yumi turned off the CD and inserted another. She stole the microphone from Ulrich as the song started with an unmistakable guitar riff.

_Da-na-na-NA, Da-na-na-NA, Da-na-na-NA, Da-na-na-DA-NA!_

"OH YEAH!" Everyone cheered and raised their drinks, as Yumi began singing

"Storming through the party like my name is El Nino, while I'm hanging out drinking in the back of an El Camino! As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name! I trashed my own house party 'cuz nobody came!"

"Yeah, go Yumi!" Everyone lauded while they danced to the song. Somehow, Odd opened his eyes and apparently was awakened by the blaring music of Sum 41. He shot up and started singing with Yumi, while he was almost naked.

"I know I'm not the one you thought you knew back in high school, never going, never showing up when we had to, attention that we crave don't tell us to behave! I'm sick of always hearing act your age!"

"I love this song!" Odd screamed before the chorus kicked in.

"I don't want to waste my time and become another casualty of society! I'll never fall in line  
become another victim of your conformity !" And back down!"

Right then, Yumi threw the microphone, which hit Odd in the head like a train accidentally.

"Holy shit!" The other three exclaimed as Odd hit the ground, unconscious, again. Yumi shut the music off, and realized that she too, had knocked Odd out. "Fuck," Yumi said as she shook Odd. "He is gonna have the biggest migraine in the morning. That's for damn sure."

The Lyoko Warriors continued drinking and talking for a while.

**A/N: The songs were "Basket Case" by Green Day (Ulrich) and "Fat Lip" by Sum 41 (Yumi). I OWN NEITHER. R&R as always.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay it's been a long time, but here's the next chapter. Time to respond to reviews.**

**Corina O: Thanks! I plan to!**

**Odd della robbia: I don't like your tone of voice sir.**

**Yumiulrichlover: Thank you! I have never written a story like this before, so it's a change. **

**Now, on to the chapter!**

The night went on, and the Lyoko warriors kept drinking, most were ready for bed after about 1:00 in the morning. Odd still laid unconscious near the TV, the others were now sure he had a bad concussion and were considering taking him to the hospital but decided to let him be and let the swelling go down on its own. Ulrich, Yumi, and William were the only ones awake by 2:00. Odd still lay unconscious in the corner. They sat around and decided to put the stereo on while they sat and talked. The first song to come on was "Papercut" by Linkin Park.

"So, do you guys think we'll ever lead normal lives again?" William asked, taking a hit from the bowl.

"It's gonna be different without Lyoko. But we'll all lead normal lives. You will continue with your band, Yumi and I will have Pencak Silat, and of course Odd and I will still be roommates. Jeremy and Aelita will still be… computer-obsessed." Ulrich answered, taking a swig of his beer.

"But then we'll graduate, and the rest of you guys will graduate. Then we probably won't see each very much." Yumi pointed out, also drinking from her beer.

"We'll still keep in touch." Ulrich put his arm around Yumi and they both kissed for a brief moment. He separated from her and went over to his bag and pulled out a carton of Pall Mall cigarettes. Grabbing a pack, he put a cigarette between his lips and lit one.

"Hey Ulrich, pass me one." William motioned.

"Here, take this pack." Ulrich threw his pack into William's hand, who lit up a cigarette of his own from the pack he was just given.

"One thing that will never change is our friendship. Some things just don't ever change. That's one of them." Ulrich added, taking a drag off of his cigarette.

"Hey, Ulrich, i just had a great idea. This will be funny." Yumi reached into her purse, which was sitting on the coffee table, and pulled out a tube of lipstick.

"What are you planning, Yumi?" William asked, exhaling smoke. Yumi made a "be quiet" motion with her finger and approached the still-unconscious Odd Della Robbia, who lay on his back in the corner of the room. Leaning over his near-naked body, she wrote something on his bare chest with the lipstick.

Ulrich and William leaned over to see what she wrote, and it was revealed to read KISS ME, I'M ODD on it. When the two boys saw this, they nearly died of laughter. "Holy shit, Yumi! That's the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Ulrich was nearly toppled over in laughter when everyone was startled by a loud rap at the door, which sent the three remaining Lyoko Warriors running into the bathroom for cover. They locked themselves in.

"Fuck!" Yumi hissed.

"Who's here? Is it your parents?" Ulrich whispered.

"No it's not, they're on another continent!"

"Well, then who the hell─"

"Shut the fuck up, Ulrich!" William interjected.

"No, you shut the fuck up!" Ulrich snapped.

"Both of you shut up!" Yumi slapped the other two with either hand. Yumi put her ear up against the bathroom door to hear the door being opened. There were two distinct voices that she heard; one was deep, and the other was definitely British judging from the accent. Then Yumi realized something.

"Jesus Christ, you guys! Odd's still out there! They're gonna find him!" Yumi was definitely panicking.

"I'm going to go out and talk to them." William proposed while about to walk out the door.

"Wait, you don't know who they are! They might kill you!" Yumi warned.

"Well so be it. If I don't come back in five minutes, leave through that window."

"William, don't!"

William opened the door and left Yumi and Ulrich locked in the bathroom. He walked over to the source of the noise and noticed two people standing in the living room looking over Odd. One was black and about 5'10'', with a scruffy beard and an afro, who looked like a crack head. The other one was about 6' and had a lip ring among several other piercings, including gauged ear-lobes that made him look something like a punk-rock star. They were both wearing nice clothes and did not seem poor, but William suspected the clothes were stolen. He had to find out what was going on with these people and pronto.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" William asked the two intruders from behind them.

They jumped out of their skin and spun around quick to see the black-haired teen, who was wearing a black wife beater and baggy jeans so low you could see his boxers. William's muscular arms were visible, which were probably no doubt intimidating to the rather-weak looking intruders.

"We just wanted to be at a party, and we could smell that weed a mile away." The black one said.

"I see. So you thought you'd break into a house?" William sarcastically nodded.

"The door was unlocked." The British one added.

"So that means you can just waltz right in here, huh? Just waltz right the _fuck_ in and do whatever the hell you want?"

"I don't suppose you are going to stop us, are you? Little wanker." The British one said.

"So you enter my house and then you insult me. That just about does it. Here's some weed." William threw him a bag of weed. "Now get out of here before you end up like Odd over there." The two would-be burglars looked over at Odd, who was still unconscious and had a bloody wound on his forehead.

"Okay, thanks. Sorry we intruded." The British one said. Both of the thieves then left and William shut and locked the door. He couldn't believe that just happened, that two bumbling idiots just entered Yumi's house. _Un-fucking-believable,_ he thought as he approached the bathroom door. William opened the door to see a sight that made his jaw drop. Yumi and Ulrich were both naked in the bathtub, obviously having sex.

"William! Learn to knock, for Chrissakes!" Yumi screamed as she tried to cover herself up, and Ulrich nearly fell out of the bathtub and hit his head. William also caught a glimpse of Ulrich's fully-erect penis, which he could hardly-believe the size of.

"Hey, I don't care what you guys are doing!" William announced.

"Well, if that's the case, you wanna get in on this?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, sure, I guess. But first, let me get a few more beers."

**A/N: I do not own "Papercut" by Linkin Park or any other song I use in this story. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I plan to update more now that my compute is functioning properly again. College could get in the way though. Anyways, Here we go!**

_Back to Ulrich in the present _

Ulrich Stern was having a hard time believing everything that happened the night before. The fact that Odd was hurt so much, there were burglars, and how much they drank. How much they smoked, and that he had sex with Yumi? He could not understand how everything changed when they got drunk. She waited until she was drunk to profess her love for him. That really pissed him off. Ulrich walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table across from Odd, who was sleeping with his head on the table. Somehow, to Ulrich's amazement, Odd woke himself up from his own snoring giving him a jolt.

"Shit!" Odd yelled. "What happened?"

"You woke up. Your snoring startled you." Ulrich answered as he lit a cigarette.

"Ulrich," Odd began as he also lit up a smoke. "Did you remember anything? Why's my head a fucking bloody mess?"

"I did. First, William smashed a beer bottle on your head in a Fight Club-style spar between you two. That's why you're still in your boxers. Then you said some shit to William and he sucker-punched you in the head. You know the song "Fat Lip" by Sum 41?"

"Hell yeah, I love that song!"

"Well, you were singing it with Yumi on karaoke and after the first chorus, she accidentally threw the microphone at your head and gave you a concussion. That knocked you unconscious for a good while."

"Really? Wow… Damn, I really love that song, too. That reminds of me of when I saw Sum 41 on the world tour recently and Deryck Whibley got annoyed because of a bad sound check, and he threw his guitar into the crowd, nearly hitting a whole bunch of fans."

"Deryck Whibley threw his guitar at the fans?"

"Yeah, just like Kurt Cobain used to do."

"Kurt Cobain did that, too?"

"Ulrich, you are one unhip motherfucker. So, what else happened?"

"Apparently, I fucked Yumi."

"You fucked Yumi?"

"Twice, minimum."

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"I think I also had a three-way with her and William the second time it happened."

"But how?"

"I'm still trying to remember."

Ulrich and Odd snuffed out their cigarettes in the ashtray and went into the living room.

_1:45 AM, This morning…_

After William returned with the beers, he found Yumi sucking Ulrich's dick, and Ulrich was moaning with pleasure. William set the beers down next to the sink and was amazed by Yumi's buttocks, which seemed almost perfectly-formed. William could feel he was getting aroused and asked Yumi, "Can I have permission to enter?" She continued pleasuring Ulrich and gave William a thumbs-up. William pulled his member out from his pants and inserted it into Yumi's ass, and he began thrusting in and out while thinking about how great it was. Yumi, however, did not like the feeling of William's cock, so she devised a clever plan.

"Yumi, I'm about to cu…" Ulrich was cut off by a massive orgasm. Right as he climaxed, Yumi took Ulrich's dick out of her mouth and aimed at William who was still thrusting into her from behind. William hadn't even noticed she was aiming at him, when…

"Shit!" William yelled as he was covered in Ulrich's emission. "Damn it, you just came all over my shirt!"

"William, with a performance that poor, you kind of deserved it." Yumi said as she took a sip of her beer.

"Okay, whatever! You guys are total assholes." William walked outside the bathroom and lit a cigarette. As he took a sip of his beer, he thought he heard a rustling in the kitchen. Knowing Jeremy's sleepwalking habit, he went to investigate. "Jesus Christ, Jeremy, is that y…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw who was in the kitchen. It was the British thug from before. He was standing there staring at William with cold, lifeless eyes. In his hand was a handgun, which William recognized as a Beretta 92FS 9mm semi-automatic. This one, however, was fixed with a silencer. William blinked and thought, _Oh shit. _Without warning, the thug pulled the trigger of his handgun, firing at William. This shot hit him in the gut, lodging in his intestines. William immediately ran from the house into the front yard while holding his wound. The Brit followed him outside. William stood and faced the thug.

"What the FUCK do you want from me?" William spat.

"It's simple," the man said, raising his gun at William. "I want you to die."

"But why?" William asked.

"It's simple. Did you really think you could take that coke without paying?" William had indeed stolen the cocaine. What he did not know was who it belonged to. Turns out this nameless British thug actually has a name. His name is Richard "Cheese" Edwards, an enforcer for one of the most ruthless drug dealers in Scotland. When William took the coke from the drug den he happened to discover when he went home for Christmas break, he had no idea people would come looking for him. Not just come looking for him, but find him and kill him.

"I'm sorry, but I had no idea whose coke that was. I just wanted some. But I can tell you one thing right now. You people may kill me, but you're still a bunch of cocksucking, motherfucking faggots and you will never do anything with your goddamned worthless fucking lives!" William had barely finished his sentence when Cheese opened fire. The event played in almost slow-motion. Shot one went through William's right shoulder. Shot two hit him in the stomach. Shot three entered his lung and made it collapse. Shot four hit his left shoulder. Shot five tore through his sternum and pierced his heart. William probably died right then and there, but Cheese kept firing. Shots six, seven, eight, nine, and ten hit him in his chest. Shots eleven, twelve, and thirteen also hit him in his torso. Cheese then stepped over and aimed at William's groin and fired again. "I heard all that shit in there. You don't deserve a dick." Cheese went to fire a final shot into William's skull, but he was let down by a _"click_" as the slide on his pistol locked back. "Shit. Doesn't matter though. You're pretty much dead already." Cheese looked one last time at William's corpse and walked away into the darkness of the night.

As he died, William could not believe how short life is, and the only thing that was on his mind as he passed on was that life caught up with him. He didn't think of it before, but it all came back to him in the end.

**A/N: Nice twist, huh? R&R. Btw, Deryck Whibley is the lead singer of Sum 41. He was married to Avril Lavigine. And if you don't know who Kurt Cobain is (God forbid) he was the frontman of 90's grunge band Nirvana. The idea of William taunting his killer since he knows he's going to die was something I kinda thought up on the spot and thought it would be kind of cool for William to do. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: BTW, William's death was written in because I needed to get the plot moving and I thought it was going nowhere. Also, this next chapter might require some suspension of belief. Just assume that Jeremie and Aelita are heavy sleepers and/or sleep with earplugs like Ulrich does.**

When Ulrich and Yumi finished exited the bathroom, they felt like going to bed, except for the fact that there was a large blood trail leading from the kitchen to the front door, which was open. "What the hell?" Ulrich thought out loud. When they walked outside, both let out an audible scream.

"Holy fucking Jesus Christ fucking shit almighty!" Yumi screamed when she saw William's body lying on the front lawn, with many bullet holes in his chest as he lay in a pool of blood. Yumi started sobbing over his corpse.

"Fuck, Ulrich! Who did this to him?"

"I don't know! Could it have been those thugs?"

"Jesus, Ulrich! We have to call the cops?"

"With all that contraband in there? Forget it!"

"Goddamn it!"

"What do we do?" Yumi was panicking now. She took one look at William's body again, and practically flew off the handle.

"This is your fault, Ulrich. If you hadn't came all over him!"

"My fault? Fuck that shit, you whore!"

"Whore? Who do you think you're talking to?"

"The same whore who waited till she was drunk and high to confess her love for me, and to fuck me!"

"You slimy cocksucker!" Yumi roundhouse kicked Ulrich in the head, knocking him to the ground. Ulrich responded by getting up and performing a high-jump kick to her chest, which she dodged by grabbing his foot and throwing him down. Ulrich found himself in headlock orchestrated by Yumi. Ulrich struggled, then released himself from the headlock, and threw her over his shoulder. She ran away from him and was about to flee out the front gate, but to Ulrich's surprise, she started flinching and dancing there, Ulrich soon realized what was going on. Ulrich's jaw dropped when he saw bullet holes appearing in her back, with blood spurting out uncontrollably. She was endlessly shot, maybe about fifteen times. After several seconds, she fell to the ground and wasn't moving. Ulrich went back into the house running, afraid he was going to be shot next. Ulrich ran into the living room and hid behind a chair.

Ulrich knew Yumi's father had a gun in the house, but he did not know where it was. Ulrich looked up and realized it was right in front of him, above the fireplace. It was a Remington 870 pump-action shotgun. Ulrich had a pretty good idea where to find shells for it. Approaching the bookcase, he reached to feel around on top of it. _Bingo!_ Sure enough, a small box was there. Pulling it down to him, he emptied it on the floor, revealing a bunch of 12-guage buckshot shells. Ulrich loaded the shells into the gun one at a time, and then racked the pump. Waiting for the guy to get in, he processed what just happened in his head. _Yumi and William are both dead? How can this possibly be happening?" This is total bullshit. _All of a sudden, bullets were flying through the couch, narrowly missing Ulrich. Ulrich jumped up and aimed his shotgun at the man. (**A/N: Ulrich has not seen Cheese yet, so he knows nothing about him)**

**"**Why did you kill them?" Ulrich asked, aiming down his weapon's sights.

The man did not speak, but raised his pistol.

"Answer me, you bastard!"

"Because I was told to. Did you have any coke?"

"I did."

"That was your first mistake. Your second mistake was inviting William Dunbar to a party."

"So you came to kill him."

"And everyone else with him."

"You won't get away with this."

"Yes I wi…" The man was cut off by Ulrich firing his shotgun. The man's chest was blown apart, and he fell to the ground, dead. Ulrich went over to him, and picked up the handgun that he dropped. Ulrich ejected the magazine, checking how many bullets he had. He had twelve. That meant that he must have reloaded after he killed Yumi. _That means he probably has more magazines on him, _Ulrich thought as he looked inside the man's pocket and discovered two more magazines in his coat pocket. Luckily they weren't stained with blood, or they'd be useless.

Ulrich nearly lost his bowels when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He instinctively pointed his gun at the person behind him. It turned out to be Odd, who had awoke from his slumber

"Shit!" Odd shrieked. "What in the name of shit happened here?"

"Jesus Christ, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I have no time to explain. Here take this." Ulrich handed Odd the suppressed Beretta.

"For what?" Odd looked shell-shocked at the corpse and was confused as to why Ulrich was handing him a gun.

"There's probably going to be more like him. Here, take these too." Ulrich handed Odd the two magazines, which Odd stuck in the waistband of his boxers.

"Well, are we going to have to kill them?" Odd confusingly asked.

"It will come to that. Don't get shot. We'll go outside to face them." Ulrich picked up his shotgun and the two calmly walked out the front door.

* * *

When the two arrived outside, they didn't realize what they were going to be up against. Ulrich and Odd could see perhaps a dozen to fifteen men all armed with suppressed handguns were waiting for them.

Everyone looked at each other and said nothing until a thug standing in the center of all of them spoke up in a British accent.

"Place your weapons on the ground." Odd and Ulrich did nothing.

"Are you fucking deaf or something, you cunts? Place the bloody weapons on the groun…"

"No, I heard you just fine." Odd interrupted and simultaneously blew the bastard's brains on the guy behind him, starting a firefight. In fact, if Ulrich didn't have a shotgun, probably could have been the quietest one ever. Ulrich actually ran back into the house to find something quiet and told Odd to hold them off for a minute.

Odd was being shot at as he hid behind a brick wall. He jumped up and shot two of the thugs a few times in the chest, killing them both. Odd did his best to hold them back, when he was grazed in the side of the head by a rogue bullet. Odd started to bleed from this wound, which almost distracted him long enough to be shot in the head. Luckily, he hid back behind the brick wall from before. Odd managed to take out several more goons, but realized that were more guys on the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the house, Ulrich looked for something to use as a weapon. He was rummaging through the kitchen drawer when he found two butcher knives with about 8" blades. In Pencak Silat, he learned and eventually mastered using knives in both hands. Ulrich walked outside to see several people approaching the other side of the brick wall Odd was behind. Moving stealthily, Ulrich sneaked up behind the one that was furthest behind the others and stabbed him in the back of the neck while covering his mouth. Ulrich dragged the corpse out of sight and took his handgun, another 9mm Beretta affixed with a silencer like the others. Stealing a couple extra magazines from the dead goon, Ulrich then shot every single other one in the head before they even had a chance to react.

"Holy shit! Did you see that?" Odd exclaimed, coming out from behind the wall.

"Yeah, I saw it. I did it." Ulrich revealed himself.

"Jesus Christ, man!" Odd walked over and went to greet his friend.

"One thing I don't get, though. I only killed fourteen of them. I thought there were more like twent…" Ulrich was interrupted as his chest was blown apart, splattering blood, gore, and sinew all over Odd. Ulrich's body fell to the ground. Odd fell onto his back and moved back when he saw the last thug approach him and aim a sawn-off double-barreled shotgun at him.

"That'll wake the neighbors." Odd commented on the incredibly loud shotgun blast. "So are you going to kill me?"

"Yes." Odd flinched as the man pulled the trigger. Odd blacked out before the pellets even left the shotgun.

* * *

Odd Della Robbia woke up lying on the grass of the front lawn, his head hurt like a motherfucker. He wasn't sure how he got here in the first place. He was wearing only his boxers and had a bloody head wound. His chest was written on in lipstick. Getting to his feet, he stumbled into the house, and entered the kitchen. To his amazement, Odd saw his best friend Ulrich Stern sitting in at the kitchen table drinking his coffee.

"What happened last night, Ulrich?" Odd sat down opposite his best friend.

"You tell me." Ulrich said.

Odd smirked.

**A/N: This could be getting a little bit confusing. Everything will be explained in due time. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is where things are finally explained.**

_Present_

Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia were sitting at the kitchen table. They both had cigarettes between their fingers and coffee cups in their hands.

"So, what else happened?" Odd asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I'm not sure. Do you remember anything, Odd?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I was so fucked up that I think what I remember is bullshit."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ulrich asked.

"Do you wanna hear my side of it?" Odd asked.

"Sure, this day can't possibly get any weirder."

"So William got shot to death by this drug dealer's enforcer, because he stole coke from the dealer's factory. Then, the same guy kills Yumi. Then, you blew him away with a shotgun."

"Then what?"

"Then you and I killed an entire squadron of thugs sent by this dealer. Until you had your chest blown onto me from behind by the last thug. Then he went to blow my fuckin' head off, and I blacked out. I woke up on the front lawn and walked into this kitchen and sat down with you."

"Yeah, that smells like bullshit to me." Ulrich took a sip of his coffee.

"So where is everybody?" Odd asked.

"Jeremy and Aelita are upstairs, still sleeping."

"Where are William and Yumi?"

"I have no idea. They're not in the house."

All of a sudden, Jeremy and Aelita walked into the kitchen. Odd and Ulrich immediately extinguished their cigarettes in the ashtray on the table.

"What happened to you guys?" Jeremy asked. Aelita and him looked a little less hung over than Ulrich and Odd.

"We're not quite sure. You didn't hear any gunshots last night, did you?"

"Gunshots? You mean like 'bang, bang?' No."

"Well, that rules out that theory." Ulrich added.

"Where are Yumi and William?"

"I haven't seen them." Aelita answered.

"Funny," Odd began. "They both died in my version of what happened."

"But so did I, Odd." Ulrich remarked.

"Jeremy, what do you remember?" Odd inquired.

"We were all playing around with each other, then there were zombies that came, uh…nothing happened."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say nothing happened!" said a voice from behind everyone else.

Everyone turned around to see Yumi standing right there in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Ulrich cursed. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I should ask you the same question! I went outside last night and found you, Odd and Jeremy brutally shot to death, William hacked to death with a machete, and Aelita and I escaped and we were killed by a…" Yumi stopped mid-sentence and sat down.

"This makes no goddamn sense! Why are we all telling different stories about what happened last night?" Odd yelled.

"I might have a solution." William said walking into the room.

"Fuck! Where were you?" A startled Odd asked.

"I was out back, having a smoke."

"For all that time? Odd and I have been sitting here for…" Ulrich started

"You guys are all on LSD. When you all weren't looking, I slipped some into the vodka. As for the blackouts you all had, you can blame that on the roofies in your drinks as well. So there."

There were several swears said at the same time that were directed at William, such as:

"You fucking asshole!" from Yumi

"Fucking prick!" from Odd

"I could have died, you bastard!" from Jeremy

And a "Cocksucker!" from Ulrich to finish off the vitriol.

"Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll tell you why, but I don't think you're going to like it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Odd hollered at William.

"I'll tell you. Aelita, come here." William made a 'come hither' motion with his index finger.

Aelita walked towards him and he said, "This is what you're not going to like."

He had no sooner finished his sentence then he grabbed her and held a sharp-as-hell switchblade to her throat and looked at the other four.

"William, let her go!" Jeremy screamed. "What's gotten into you?"

"Well, I'll tell you. Remember your old friend XANA?" William's eyes glowed with the mark of XANA.

Everyone thought the same thing: _Fuck. Shit, shit, shit, damn, and piss._

"Well you know how before you defeated me, you got your friend William back? Well, I left a little parting gift. An insurance policy. In the event my power should be lost from the supercomputer, I would send your friend William here to do what I was unable to do." XANA-William cackled.

"Which is?" asked Ulrich.

"This." XANA-William then took his switchblade, and cut Aelita's throat slowly from left to right, making her bleed grotesquely down her chest area and from her mouth. William dropped her on the floor. She was dead before she hit the floor.

"No!" screamed Jeremy, who was to terrified to move.

"And by the way, I raped all of your bodies when you were sleeping using William's body. So, you are all fucked, literally and metaphorically. By the way, I also had to do this is well," XANA-William said before he also slit his own throat, causing him to collapse immediately to the floor. He was also quite dead.

No one could believe the horror they just witnessed. Aelita and William were both dead. Not to mention that this was for real, there was no waking up from a dream.

**A/N: That is what they refer to as a "cruel plot twist." R&R.**


End file.
